


004 - Gen Fic and Aros

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [4]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 004: Gen fic has less of a following than ship fic, yet for many asexual and/or aromantic fans it's an especially important genre. We discuss ways to find gen fic, the two aro hosts’ experiences being fic writers, the overlap between pre-slash & gen, and more!





	004 - Gen Fic and Aros

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/004---Gen-Fic-and-Aros-e2ilut>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcaster Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#004), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/1709469/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2018-10-11%2F5733402-44100-1-15e7f62e7e9b8.mp3>

 

**Links we mentioned:**

Definition of Gen: <https://fanlore.org/wiki/Gen>

Chad The Aro Frat Boy: <https://autismserenity.tumblr.com/post/145672317226/chad-the-aro-frat-boy>

**Official fic recommendations (gen fics this time):**

KK's: _Phichit and Yuuri VS. Valentine's Day_ (Yuri!!! on Ice) by Lightningcatters (Phoeliac) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690650>

Quartic's: _The Best-Laid Plans_ (Merlin) by DisaLanglois <https://archiveofourown.org/works/501111/chapters/879740>

luvtheheaven's: _Still Life wth Blaine_ (Glee) by flaming_muse <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305610>


End file.
